


at least i have some help

by littlecupkate



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop Friendship, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, Human Disaster Clint Barton, No Dialogue, being a mess is a hawkeye requirement, communication via fridge magnets, just for my own amusement tbh, might have more chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecupkate/pseuds/littlecupkate
Summary: Hawkeye & Hawkeye's adventures in cohabitation and trying to be real adults."Dear Bobbi - we don't need a babysitterHawkeyes - history has proven that you do"





	at least i have some help

Dear Hawkeye - get your own apartment or start pulling your own weight around here

Dear Hawkguy - I will when you do

Lady Hawkeye - It's my apartment. I can do what I want.

Hawkdude - Wrong. The apartment belongs to the moldy pizza monster that literally just walked.

Hawkette - That's definitely on you. I wouldn't let pizza go uneaten.

Hawkeyes - ffs deal with it instead of bickering

 

Old Hawk Man - Why is Lucky purple?

Mini Hawk - I didn't do it.

Sucky Ninja - I think we have to evict the Pizza Monster.

Dog Snatcher - We?

Iron Fist - I did our laundry. I'm staying. BTW nice Cap boxers.

Hawkingbird - I evicted the Pizza Monster you created. Lucky needs more food.

Robin Hood - Are those two sentences related? New bag in the pantry.

 

Lady Hawkguy - Going off Earth. Take care of Lucky. BTW we have a pantry?

Barton - Not an appropriate way to tell me you're leaving. Lucky and I are going to stay with Billy and Teddy. 

Bishop - Are you stealing my dog again?

Barton - Damn right I am

 

Katie Kate - How are you getting in and out of the apartment unnoticed? Also did you take my arrows?

Clint - I have a key (duh). Yes, I need them for reasons. PS don't call me that.

Hawkeye - I've been on the couch for the past three days how have I not seen you?

 

Hawkeye - You haven't stolen anything in a week, are you okay?

Hawkeye - Bobbi just dropped Lucky off here. Where the fuck are you? What happened?

 

Clint - Sorry for the blood. Should be back soon. No worries. Take care of Lucky.

Katie Kate - That answered a total of zero questions.

Clint - Don't call me that.

Katie Kate - Don't disappear then. BTW your stitches look awful.

Clint - They got ripped open. Redo them for me?

 

Clint - You aren't allowed to get anymore concussions.

Kate - You had more than I did this month.

Clint - Minor not major ones

Kate - Then I think it evens out.

Hawkeyes - There is not a competition to see who can get the most brain damage. You are both on medical leave for the next month.

 

Hawkeye - Fuck that?

Hawkeye - Fuck that.

 

Hawkeye - We need more frozen peas.

Hawkeye - Why can't we just get ice packs like normal humans?

 

Bobbi - We don't need a babysitter. We are adults.

Clint - History has proven that you do.


End file.
